supermanfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Бейн
Бэйн (англ. Bane — проклятье, наказание, бич) — вымышленный персонаж,суперзлодей комиксов издательства DC Comics. Первое появление персонажа было в комиксах о Бэтмене: Vengeance of Bane #1 (январь 1993), был создан Чаком Диксоном,Дугом Мончем и Грэмом Ноланом. Бэйн — один из самых сильных врагов Тёмного рыц right аря, он наиболее известен тем, что сумел победить Бэтмена и сломать емупозвоночник. История публикаций| править вики-текст Чак Диксон, Грэхэм Нолан и Дуг Моэнч создали персонажа для сюжета Knightfall (рус.«Падение Рыцаря»). Также неизвестно, какие из элементов были представлены каждым из двух писателей (Грэхэм и Моэнч). Диксон описал первое появление персонажа в комиксе Vengeance of Bane (рус. «Месть Бэйна»)1 с рисунками от Грэхэма Нолана. Также неизвестно, какой вклад был внесен Дэнни О’Нилом (писатель-ветеран книг о Бэтмене, редактор серий комиксов о Бэтмене в тот момент и автор новеллы-адаптации «Knightfall»). Ранее О’Нил создал место рождения Бэйна — Санта Приска — в серии The Question (рус. «Вопрос») и наркотик «Venom» (рус. «Яд»)12 в одноимённой истории, опубликованной на страницах Legends of the Dark Knight (рус.«Легенды Темного Рыцаря») № 16—20. На страницах Azrael О’Нил представил мнение Бэйна о Яде, как о зависимости и слабости, ответственной за его прошлые поражения. Оригинальная история из комиксов| править вики-текст Отбывая наказание за своего покойного отца, Бэйн ещё ребёнком был посажен в тюрьму Санта Приска1. В заключении у него был всего один друг: плюшевый мишка. Став чуть взрослее, Бэйн начал читать книги, которые принесли ему тайком в камеру, и заниматься медитацией. Наконец, став взрослым, Бэйн обрёл духовное равновесие, что и помогло ему выжить во время эксперимента, проводимого с веществом под названием «Веном». В ходе этого эксперимента погибли многие, но Бэйн выжил и смог бежать в Готэм. Появившись там и желая доказать свою силу, он запустил многоходовый план: взорвал психиатрическую лечебницу «Аркхэм», выпустив на волю всех её безумных пациентов, а затем атаковал и похитил Робина. Тёмный рыцарь был измотан многочисленными схватками со своими противниками, сбежавшими в город, поэтому не смог оказать Бэйну достойного сопротивления: тот с лёгкостью одолел героя и сломал ему позвоночник.3 Пока Тёмный рыцарь шёл на поправку, его в этой должности заменил Азраил, пользовавшийся более жестокими методами по отношению к преступникам. Бэйн также не избежал этой участи: неофит Бэтмена модернизировал свой костюм и жестоко избил его, переломав множество костей и выведя из строя на долгое время. Когда в костюме Бэтмена снова появился Брюс Уэйн, то он захотел отомстить Бэйну и сумел сделать это, вырвав шланги подачи «Венома» из его тела. После этого инцидента Бэйн смог самоутвердиться и стал одним из самых сильных и злейших врагов Бэтмена. Бэйн создал аппарат, с помощью которого мог закачивать в себя «Веном», когда пожелает.4 Силы и способности| править вики-текст Во время заключения Бэйн много занимался чтением, повышая свой уровень образования. Оставшееся время он уделял физическому совершенствованию. В итоге Бэйн физически силён, как Бэтмен. Пусть он и выглядит как человек с недостаточной ловкостью,он способен использовать самые замысловатые комбинации приемов требующие повышенного уровня ловкости и это является доказательством тому, что Бэйн практически ни в чем не уступает Бэтмену. Бэйн также чрезвычайно хитёр и является превосходным стратегом и тактиком, что помогает ему существовать в преступном мире Готэма. Также у него хорошо развита фотографическая память. В течение одного года он смог разгадать имя Бэтмена. Таким образом Бэйн является одним из самых опасных противников Бэтмена. Однако сам прибор для инъекций закрепленный хирургическим путем на спине Бэйна и является его ахиллесовой пятой. Только лишив Бэйна подпитки «Веномом», можно победить его.[источник не указан 133 дня] Бэйн вне комиксов| править вики-текст Фильмы| править вики-текст Бэтмен и Робин| править вики-текст Джип Свенсон в роли Бэйна в фильме Бэтмен и Робин В фильме «Бэтмен и Робин» Бэйн — серийный убийца, осужденный на пожизненное заключение. Выжив после испытания на себе суперстероида «Веном», он с его помощью увеличивает свою силу. После побега вместе с Ядовитым Плющом, он становится её слугой и противником Бэтмена. Но в конце фильма оказывается побеждён, как и Плющ. В противоположность прототипу из комиксов, в фильме Бэйн обладает низким уровнем интеллекта и представляет собой типичную «тупую гору мышц», исполняющую приказы. Произносит только слова из только что услышанных реплик. Тёмный рыцарь: Возрождение легенды| править вики-текст Том Харди в роли Бэйна в фильмеТёмный рыцарь: Возрождение легенды Основная статья: Тёмный рыцарь: Возрождение легенды Том Харди прошёл кастинг на роль злодея Бэйна56. Харди заявил, что он намерен изобразить «более угрожающего персонажа», чем Бэйн в фильме «Бэтмен и Робин». Готовясь к ролям в «Воине» и «Рыцаре», он набрал около 14 кг мышц7, тем самым увеличив свой вес до 90 кг8. Бэйн является главным злодеем и обладает отличными боевыми навыками, впечатляющей силой и высоким интеллектом. Здесь он выглядит просто тренированным человеком. В фильме Бэйн, благодаря своей маске, снабжающей его организм газом-анестетиком, абсолютно не чувствует боли, поэтому сражается на пределе своих возможностей. Однако, если сломать его маску, Бэйн начинает испытывать сильнейшую боль и теряет силы. Некогда Бэйн сидел в тюрьме «Яма», где стал защитником и другом маленькой Талии аль Гул, чья мать погибла в «Яме». Позже Бэйн был сильно травмирован заключёнными, когда помог Талии сбежать, и после этого стал постоянно страдать от дикой боли. Поэтому тюремный врач разработал для него специальную маску-респиратор, которая смешивает вдыхаемый им воздух с газовым обезболивающим и таким образом спасает его от боли. Поэтому Бэйн, как и в комиксах, почти всегда предстаёт в этой маске, так как её дисфункция или снятие могут убить его. Когда Талия сбежала, Лига Теней пришла в «Яму», чтобы спасти Бэйна, но Рас’аль Гул не принял его, потому что видел в нём только монстра, тем не менее, Лига обучила его многому. После смерти Раса Талия нашла Бэйна и сделала его вторым лидером Лиги наравне с собой. Они решили уничтожить Готэм как дань памяти погибшему Расу. Для этого они похищают русского учёного-атомщика Леонида Павлова. После этого Бэйн нападает на биржу, использовав отпечатки Брюса Уэйна, лишив тем самым его состояния. Чтобы его компания не перешла в руки Даггету, Уэйн передает контроль над «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» в руки Миранды Тейт (за именем которой скрывается Талия Аль Гул). Позже Бэйн руками обманутой Селины Кайл заманивает Бэтмена в ловушку и повреждает ему позвоночник, после чего запирает в «Яме». Вскоре с помощью украденных из «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» боевых машин «Акробат» (прототипов Бэтмобиля), а также некоторого другого военного вооружения, Бэйн захватил Готэм, отрезал его от остального мира и руками Павлова превратил термоядерный реактор «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» в нейтронную бомбу, в процессе также рассказав его жителям правду о смерти Харви Дента. Спустя 5 месяцев, в последние часы до взрыва бомбы, Бэтмен возвращается и вступает в схватку со злодеем, повреждает его маску, выбив некоторые трубки, в результате чего Бэйн начинает испытывать дикую боль и быстро слабеет. Внезапно в бой вмешивается Талия, которая наносит ножевое ранение Бэтмену и чинит маску Бэйна, после чего прощается с ним и идёт исполнять финальную часть плана. Он готовится убить Бэтмена, но внезапно появляется Селина Кайл и расстреливает Бэйна из орудий Бэтпода. Мультсериалы| править вики-текст * «Приключения Бэтмена и Робина». Эпизод — Сезон 3 Серия 2 «Бэйн/Bane» * «Новые приключения Бэтмена». Эпизод — Сезон 1 Серия 11 «За гранью/Over The Edge» * «Бэтмен будущего». Эпизод — Сезон 1 Серия 9 «Решающее преимущество/The Winning Edge» * «Бэтмен». Эпизод — Сезон 1 «Серия 2 Тяга/Traction» * «Бэтмен: отважный и смелый».— Эпизод Сезон 1 Серия 17 «Кэвмен завоеватель/Menace of the Conqueror Caveman!» (камео) * «Молодая справедливость». Мультфильмы| править вики-текст * «Бэтмен: Тайна Бэтвумен». * «Супермен/Бэтмен: Враги общества» (камео). * «Лига справедливости: Гибель». Бэйн в видеоиграх| править вики-текст Бэйн в играх «Batman: Arkham Asylum» и «Batman: Arkham City». * Он появлялся в «Lego Batman: The Videogame» как приспешник Пингвина. Также он доступен в «свободной игре». * В игре «DC Universe Online» Бэйн является одним из боссов игры независимо от выбранной стороны. Там он создает свою банду, а стероид «Веном» раздает всем её участникам. Также он является одним из персонажей в режиме «Legends PvP». * В игре «Batman: Arkham Asylum» Бэйн является одним из противников Бэтмена и боссов игры. Он по-прежнему использует костюм, повышающий его силу. Встретить его можно в медицинском блоке Аркхэма. Модификация стероида «Веном» — «Титан», является ключевым элементом игры. * В игре «Batman: Arkham City» Бэйн предлагает Бэтмену дополнительное задание — уничтожить 12 канистр с Титаном в Аркхем Сити (по 6 каждый). Бэтмен уничтожает свою часть канистр, а Бэйн собрал свои 6 канистр и хотел их использовать. После этого Бэйн бросается на Бэтмена, но оказывается взаперти, и Тёмный Рыцарь уничтожает оставшиеся канистры. * В игре «Batman: Rise of Sin Tzy» Бэйн вступает в бой с Бэтменом. * В игре «LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes» Бэйн является одним из дополнительных боссов игры и игровым персонажем в свободной игре. * В игре «Injustice:Gods Among Us» Бэйн является одним из противников Бэтмэна. Также является игровым персонажем. * В игре «Batman: Arkham Origins» Бэйн является одним из нанятых Джокером убийц и боссом. Как и Джокер, является играбельным персонажем в мультиплеере. Критика и отзывы| править вики-текст * Бэйн № 34 в списке 100 лучших злодеев из комиксов по версии IGN9. См. также| править вики-текст * Список врагов Бэтмена Примечания| править вики-текст # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3 UGO's World of Batman - Rogues Gallery - Bane(недоступная ссылка — история). UGO. Проверено 10 мая 2005. Архивировано из первоисточника 5 февраля 2008. # ↑''' Tobin, Suzanne Comics: Meet the Artist. Washington Post (16 мая 2003). — «Actually, Chuck Dixon came up the idea for an evil 'Doc Savage' and I designed the character» Проверено 10 мая 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 мая 2013. # '''↑ O'Neill, Dennis, Kane, Bob (w), Various others (a). "Broken Bat" Batman: Knightfall (1993), DC Comics, 1563891425 # ↑''' Gregg Katzman. The Dark Knight Rises: Bane Facts - UGO.com (англ.) 3 (15 December 2011). Проверено 30 июля 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 8 августа 2012. # '''↑ Бэйн, погибель Бэтмена. Filmz.ru (8 февраля 2011). Проверено 12 апреля 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 мая 2012. # ↑''' Jensen, Jeff 'The Dark Knight Rises' scoop: Anne Hathaway, Tom Hardy join cast. Entertainment Weekly (19 января 2011). Проверено 19 января 2011.Архивировано из первоисточника 22 марта 2012. # '''↑ The Dark Knight Rises: Judge a New Cast, Bane Speaks, Plus LA Casting Call, San Francisico IB Times (23 июля 2011). Проверено 24 июля 2011. # ↑''' Filipponi, Pietro TOM HARDY WANTS TO GAIN 30 POUNDS, SAYS NO TO MASK FOR BANE IN THE DARK KNIGHT RISES. The Daily Blam! (February 21, 2011). Проверено 13 июля 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 мая 2012. # '''↑ Bane is Number 34. Comics.ign.com. Проверено 29 декабря 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 13 декабря 2010.